pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - 3 Man Tombs Farmers
This build is designed to farm Tomb of the Primeval Kings with a 3 person group to get green items. Team Composition The Tank Attributes and Skills prof=ritua/mesme restor=12+1+3 illusi=12 inspir=3echowas khanheiweaponmemoriesvisagevisageresistanceof weakness/build Equipment *Any Weapon will do since you wont be using it, but a high energy staff is nice for the high energy cost of Arcane Echo. *Herald's Insignias (AL +10 while holding an item) or Blessed Insignias (AL +10 while enchanted). Usage *The purpose of the tank is to stay alive and deal damage. This is done through the use of Vengeful Was Khanhei. *Vengeful Was Khanhei steals health providing an excellent self-heal and damage output upon attacks. It can be maintained constantly because of Quickening Zephyr, which is used by the ranger. *Vengeful Weapon is used as a self heal if needed and to decrease the amount of time it takes to kill mobile chaos wurms. *Soothing Memories is used as a free self heal. *The visages are used to drain adrenaline from melee attackers to prevent interrupts and knockdowns. *Physical Resistance is used to halve damage from physical attackers. *Illusion of Weakness is used as an emergency self heal and should be applied at the beginning of each stage or after a battle in which it has been removed. The Bonder Attributes and Skills prof=monk/assas divine=12+3+1 protect=12+3 shadow=3bondspiritaurasignetbreakerof absorptionof hastedash/build Equipment *A high energy weapon set with a weapon of enchanting. Weapons such as a Kepkhet's Refuge or Yakslapper are optimal. *Any armor will do. 3 runes of Attunement are nice, but not necessary. Usage *The purpose of the bonder is to greatly reduce damage dealt to the tank and to maintain Spell Breaker on the tank. *Life Bond should be used on the tank at the beginning of each stage. It will reduce damage on the tank by half. *Balthazar's Spirit should be maintained on the tank and on the bonder. This will give the bonder and tank 1 energy every time the tank gets hit with an attack. *Blessed Aura is used to increase the duration of Spell Breaker and should be maintained constantly. *Blessed Signet is used as energy management. *Spell Breaker is used on the tank and only the tank. Whenever it is applied, the bonder should use shadow of haste in a safe area, move to within casting range of the tank, use Spell Breaker, and use Dash to shadow step back to their original location by ending Shadow of Haste. *Shield of Absorption is used to make sure you take no damage from Life Bond. *Note: Chained Souls use Rend Enchantments, which will remove Blessed Aura. If this happens, use Blessed Aura and continue to move towards the tank. It is generally a good idea to use a path that does not involve running near a Chained Soul. The Spirit Bearer Attributes and Skills prof=range/monk wilder=12+3+1 expert=10+3 marksm=8+1 protec=2zephyrfaminequicknessunguentpoisonshotshotrebirth/build Equipment *High energy staff and a Barbed Recurve Bow. *Armor with radiant insignias and 2 runes of attunement. Usage *The job of the spirit bearer is to maintain Quickening Zephyr and Famine within range of the tank. *Quickening Zephyr is used to reduce the recharge times of Vengeful Was Khanhei, Spell Breaker, Shadow of Haste, and itself. *Famine is used to more quickly kill melee attackers. *Serpent's Quickness is used to reduce the recharge of Quickening Zephyr the first time it is used. Quickening Zephyr will halve its own recharge if used again as soon as possible. *Troll Unguent is used as a heal in case damage is taken from a Wurm Siege. *Apply Poison, Distracing Shot, and Screaming Shot are used to kill siege Chaos Wurms. Distracting Shot is used to interrupt Wurm Seige for 20 seconds. Apply Poison and Screaming Shot are used to degen the Wurm to death. *Note: Chaos Wurms have halved Condition times. This makes it important to spam Screaming Shot to keep up Bleeding Constantly. Usage *The bonder should set up bonds and the ranger should set up spirits upon entering a zone. *Once the spirits have been set up and the tank has Spell Breaker on them, the tank will aggro the first group while spamming Vengeful was Khanhei. *The bonder should maintain Spell Breaker and the ranger should keep up the spirits, and soon all the creatures in the aggroed group will be dead. *Continue to do this until all of Tombs is cleared. Variants *An alternate strategy for killing siege wurms is to have the ranger drop marksmanship and put 8 points into smiting prayers. Screaming Shot should then be replaced with Reversal of Damage. When killing siege Chaos Wurms, have the ranger stand near the wurm and the ritualist stand about an aggro bubble range away from the ranger. Do NOT interrupt the wurm if there is only 1 of them. Distracting Shot is used to interrupt the other wurm if there are 2. Every time before the wurms uses Wurm Siege, the ritualist should put Vengeful Weapon on both himself and the ranger, and the ranger should use reversal of damage on the ritualist. The ranger should still use apply poison to poison the wurms. With this method, the wurm will lose 128 health every 9 seconds due to life steal and reversal of damage and 18 damage due to degeneration as opposed to the 72 damage that would be dealt through degeneration by the standard method. *If using the above method, the tank should bring Mantra of Earth instead of arcane echo because Wurm Siege does earth damage and arcane echo is mostly useless. *One of the visages on the ritualist can be replaced with Conjure Phantasm to speed up wurm killing. *The bonder can bring Recall to put on the ranger instead of Dash and Shadow of Haste. This will allow for the use of a resurrection skill such as Rebirth or a utility skill such as Aura of Stability to prevent knockdowns when aggroing wurms. *The ranger could consider dropping Troll Unguent for Toxicity, and adding any spare points into Beast Mastery. This helps take down the wurms faster, but requires the Monk to recast Spell Breaker on the ranger everytime it has recharged, and also may require the Ritualist to heal the Ranger. Counters *If any member of the party dies and cannot complete their task before all enemies are killed, the tank will die. *Mobile Chaos Wurms can cause a problem and can kill the tank if the knockdown they cause is undesirabley timed. *Because the ranger has to be relatively close to the fighting, the spirits are susceptible to catching aggro and dying. Notes *It is important that all patrols and all creatures around siege chaos wurms have been killed before the ranger attempts to kill it. *Wurm Siege is prevented by Spell Breaker because it is classified as a spell instead of its description as a skill. Screenshot Gallery *Screenshots can be seen here Team - 3 Man Tombs Farmers